


Dreaming of You

by sippingandshipping



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: F/M, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Other, Wet Dream, ambiguous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: Aleks has trouble sleeping most nights. No matter what he tries, he just can’t settle down easily. But lying next to you, feeling your familiar warmth in his arms, it makes the hours not seem so long.





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> I intentionally left the language ambiguous so that readers of any gender or sex should be able to place themselves in the fic :)

Aleks has trouble sleeping most nights. No matter what he tries, he just can’t settle down easily. But lying next to you, feeling your familiar warmth in his arms, it makes the hours not seem so long. He loves to watch you sleep, to watch you dream. Loves the way you look so relaxed and peaceful with your hair falling messily around your face. Loves the way your nose scrunches up and your brows knot when you find something that displeases you in your world of visions. He finds himself wishing he could see into your mind, if only to experience the same things that make you react so endearingly in the real world. On this particular night, however, he doesn’t have to guess.

Tonight, it’s a bit colder, and you’re cuddled right up next to him, your arms and legs tangled up in his. He can tell you’re in a deep sleep because you breathe evenly, small little puffs of warm air flowing over his skin as you nuzzle into his neck. Suddenly, he feels a change, hears a slightly less peaceful inhale. Looking down, he sees your brows come together a bit as you snuffle against his neck softly. His heart swells just at the sight of it, and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen something so adorable in his entire life.

You turn away a bit, but he’s not too worried. You often need a little space when you get overheated and he doesn’t like to crowd you. Normally, your face would have relaxed by now but your eyebrows are still a little pinched, an air of tension tightening the muscles. You make a small noise in your sleep, hands clenching a bit, before his fingers find your arm and gently trace little patterns on the soft skin. It seems to help a bit, your eyebrows relaxing by a minute degree, but your face still looks strained.

You start breathing faster, a little more excitable than before, and a slightly louder noise slips from your lips. He’s honestly not sure what to make of it. You make all manner of sounds in your sleep and he often doesn’t know exactly which ones are meant for each type of dream. Either way, though, he can’t help but feel a little worried, hoping it’s not a nightmare that has disturbed your rest, and his hand continues to pet your arm, hoping to soothe you.

You continue to shift around, and a quiet moan disturbs the otherwise silence of the dark room. He’s just debating whether to wake you up when you whimper out his name, “ _Aleks…_ ”

He freezes, contemplating the situation. He’s about 90% sure you’re not having a nightmare, your noises would be much more panicked if that was the case, but he doesn’t want to rule out the possibility either way. Instead, he decides to continue to try and soothe you. You whine, arms reaching, _searching_ , and he pulls you close again, legs slotting together and arms wrapped around each other’s bodies, until he feels your contented sigh against his neck.

The first time it happens, he’s honestly not sure if he imagined it. After the second time, he knows for sure. It’s nothing too dramatic, just a small roll of your hips against his thigh, but it lights a fire low in his belly regardless. Ok, so it’s definitely _not_ a nightmare. You continue to slowly grind against him, and he can hear your breathing pick up as you moan again, this time right in his ear. **_Fuck_**.

With the slightest beam of moonlight bathing the room in a dull glow, he can see how flushed your cheeks are when he looks down at you. When you subconsciously say his name again, he can’t help himself any longer, and he leans down to press his lips to your forehead as you continue to rub off on him. You’re panting against his neck now, and as your arms automatically tighten around him, he whispers into your hair, “ _I’m right here, baby. I’ve got you_.”

That’s what it takes to finally rouse you, and your eyes fly open with a gasp, your fantasy abruptly cut short. Your eyes dart wildly around the darkness, trying to make sense of your situation, and land on Aleks’ body next to your own, _and that’s when the dream starts flooding back in…_

You make a fitful noise as you reach for him, burying your face in his neck, “ _A-leks… Please…_ ”

One of his arms wraps around your shoulders while his other hand brushes down your waist to calm you, “ _Shh, sweetheart, shh… Don’t worry, I’ve got you._ ” 

He shifts you a bit so you’re back in the same position you had been while you were sleeping, although you don’t remember that part, and presses his thigh in between your legs to give you something warm and soft to grind against. You make a high, needy noise as you roll your hips into him again and again, already feeling yourself nearing your peak.

He pulls you into a deep kiss that makes your heart beat out of your chest, lips connecting as your rutting becomes frantic, _harder and faster_. You break away from the kiss, breathless and gasping, and you can’t help the desperate moan that echoes into the room as your toes curl and your muscles tense and you _come_.

Your body goes limp into the mattress, basking in the afterglow as you come down from your high, and Aleks just holds you close, pressing soft kisses to as much of your face and body as he can reach.

“ _S-sorry… about that…_ ”, you pant weakly against his throat. You’re hot and sweating but that doesn’t stop you from wanting to press as close to him as you possibly can, gratefully enveloped by his embrace.

“ _It’s ok, honey_ ”, he chuckles, nose buried in your hair as he strokes your arm softly, “ _I think you might have needed that._ ”

“ _Yeah…_ ”, you grin sheepishly, pressing a tender kiss to his neck.

“ _You also need your sleep_ ”, he yawns, pulling the sheet up a bit to cover the both of you, “ _We can talk in the morning_ ” 

“ _Night, baby_ ”, you mumble against him, already feeling your body melt into his warmth as the exhaustion finally catches up with you.

“ _Goodnight_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
